Tōgō shitchō-shō - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: "Participante de Happy Bloody Valentine del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak" No es ella, es alguien más. Alguien con sed de venganza por años de rechazo.


**_~Tōgō shitchō-shō~_**

* * *

**Participante de "Happy Bloody Valentine" del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Nota inicial: **Pues, no tengo idea de qué rayos me pasó xD

**Advertencias: **Sangre. Trastornos en la personalidad de Blue.

* * *

–Entonces… ¿es un "no" definitivo?

–Lo siento. Mañana estaré ocupado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el gimnasio.

–¿Y qué tal el pasado mañana?

–Lo siento, tampoco puedo.

Una pausa, la chica bajó la cabeza.

–Si por algún motivo logras estar libre…

–Lo siento – interrumpió – no creo que alguno de mis compromisos se cancele.

Green avanzó y se perdió pronto en aquella ruta, la que llevaba de Pallet a Virdian.

* * *

–¿Y?

–Me dijo que no.

–Oh.

El silencio era un diálogo más.

–¿Le insististe?

–Sí.

Un diálogo de esos que funcionaba sin exclamar palabra alguna.

–No creo que hayas insistido lo suficiente; sino, él hubiera aceptado salir contigo.

Posición de ovillo. Rodillas flexionadas y brazos abrazando éstas. Blue sobre el sofá y la otra chica de pie junto a ella.

–Ya no quiero insistir más. Me estoy poniendo en ridículo.

–¿Consideras luchar por lo que quieres como algo ridículo?

–No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. He decidido por ahora no molestarlo.

–¿Y luego?

–Sé a dónde quieres llegar…

–Si lo sabes ¿por qué no lo haces?

–Prefiero seguir siendo la rechazada a hacerle eso.

–Ya lo veremos…

* * *

Ordenando algunas fichas de entrenadores, sentado en un escritorio. Simple papeleo, cotidiano.

¿Por qué contestó de esa manera? Simple. Su estúpido orgullo. No quería ser dominado, por lo menos no aún.

* * *

_**Era la mañana de aquel día en que las ventas de flores y chocolates subían, Cupido hacía de la suyas y el amor se sentía en todos lados. San Valentín llegó, un día para recordar.**_

* * *

No había nada más que hacer, pasaría el día solo por su propia negligencia. Pero eso sí, ella debe creer que realmente está ocupado.

–Vamos…

–No.

–Sé que quieres, no puedes resistir el tenerlo entre tus brazos e incluso llegar a poseerlo para siempre.

–¿Cómo es que entraste?

–Vengo cuando lo necesitas. Cuando te hace falta ese empujoncito para hacer las cosas.

–Esta vez no lo necesito.

–No te engañes, que apuesto cualquier cosa a que lo vas a hacer.

–¿No discutimos esto ayer?

–Pero no me diste la respuesta que quería escuchar.

La chica era incluso más insistente que la misma Blue. Sin embargo, proponía algo demasiado extremo.

* * *

¿Y si la va a buscar? ¿Y si le dice que sí quería salir con ella? Muy tarde. Pensaría que no le toma importancia alguna. Se muerde el labio inferior, rabia. Algún día perderá el temor a mirarla a los ojos.

Lo único que ha hecho en todos estos meses es dejarla de lado.

Recuerda esos años cuando lograron edificar una amistad con lazos fuertes. Ahora, por el factor tiempo o por el simple temor a perder su esencia, se crean fosas que se encargan de alejarlos.

* * *

–Entonces…

–No me convence del todo… No quiero que…

–Prometo que todo marchará bien, lo tendrás solo para ti… Tú decides, Blue.

La noche había llegado mientras el trataba de buscar algo en qué calmar su frustración. El día perfecto para empezar con una buena decisión y no la aprovechó. Sabe que hay muchos detrás de ella, de su belleza… pero también sabe que ella solo lo quiere a él. Por momentos este pensamiento lo calma, pero lo irrita, porque a ella le duele cada palabra de rechazo que él pronuncia.

–¿Es necesario que se haga de esa manera?

–Es un tipo de mito o ritual. Esas cosas se hacen pegadas a la letra, sin cuestionar los pasos…

–Recuerdo haberlo leído en algún lado, pero no creí en eso. A decir verdad, no lo termino de creer… ¿En serio tengo que beber su…

–Sí. Así tendrás algo de él en ti. Sentirá un vínculo muy fuerte, un llamado, algo que lo atará de por vida.

* * *

Ya no puede. Sabe que es tarde, la oscuridad se lo revela. Pero tiene que dárselo, tiene que darle el beso que tanto espera. El líder de gimnasio se comió su estúpido orgullo.

Coge la chaqueta que estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, se la coloca mientras se dirige a la puerta.

* * *

_A pocos metros del donde se encuentra él._

–No sé si sea buena idea.

–¿Te estás arrepintiendo? ¿Cuándo te volviste así de débil?

–No es debilidad, es sentido común. Eso que a veces te dice que lo que estás por hacer no es lo adecuado.

–Dijiste que lo querías cueste lo que cueste.

–Sí, pero…

–¿Tienes todo listo?

–Sí – dijo Blue mostrando sus manos.

–Pues… ve por él.

–¿Y tú?

–Regresaré a ver cómo te fue al rato.

* * *

Green abría la puerta y ella estaba a punto de tocarla. Unos segundos sin saber reaccionar.

–Blue, yo…

* * *

Algo pesado, era de esperarse. Era una chica arrastrando a un chico. Nada normal. Una piedra golpeando el lugar adecuado había hecho el trabajo sucio.

Lo dejó caer sobre aquel largo sofá de una de las salas. Se veía indefenso, hasta tenía un toque adorable.

No debe olvidar su objetivo principal. Tiene que lograr sacarle un poco de ese líquido rojizo y beberlo. No quiere hacerle daño, pero quiere que por fin ponga sus ojos en ella.

Saca aquel pequeño cuchillo con la hoja afilada y como una perfecta cirujana se lo pasa por los labios, poco a poco empieza a salir lo que ella buscaba.

Lo mira. Mira como su sangre rojísima empieza a derramarse. No espera más y lo besa. Ambas bocas comparten lo mismo.

Saborea.

Pero ¿Cuánto de eso hacía falta para tenerlo solo para sí? Supone que mucha.

Vuelve a tomar el cuchillo. Esta vez lo pasa por su cuello. Ve como ahora no demora en salir, el rojo se apodera de la escena.

Lo besa en esa zona. Lo mordisquea por momentos. Juguetea con su inconsciente acompañante.

–¡Veo que te va bien!

Blue voltea. Era ella.

–¿Cómo es que…

–Ya te dije que estaré allí cuando necesites mi ayuda.

–Pero… todo marcha bien.

–No. No todo. Es momento de que acabes con él.

–¿Acabar?

–Sí, quiero que lo mates.

* * *

Red merodeaba por Virdian, acababa de dejar a Yellow en su cabaña y decidió hacerle una visita al amargado de su amigo.

Se acercó al gimnasio. Oía voces. Aunque no eran voces… era una voz, la inconfundible voz de Blue.

La puerta no estaba cerrada el todo ¿qué está pasando?

Se dispone a entrar, pero se detiene. Piensa mejor las cosas. Blue en el gimnasio de Green… de repente interrumpía algo. Mejor será no molestar.

* * *

–Leaf, no puedo hacer eso.

–Sí lo puedes hacer, recuerda todo lo que te hizo. Nunca te agradeció por los presentes, nunca te miró a su altura, para él eras "una más del montón"…

–¡Mientes!

–¿Crees que te iba a buscar? De seguro iba a ver a una de sus tantas admiradoras…

–¡Cállate!

–No, la que se va a callar eres tú. Y para siempre. No eres capaz de nada, querida… No sin mí, recuerda que yo… yo solo soy una parte más de ti.

* * *

Un grito lo animó a entrar. Lo que vino luego fue algo terrible.

Su amigo estaba sobre el sofá son el cuello rojo, literalmente. Gotas del maldito líquido por toda su ropa, y eso no era lo peor.

Blue se había clavado con un cuchillo en el estómago y yacía parada aún sujetándolo.

–Blue… ¡¿Qué…

–No soy Blue, soy Leaf. Un placer – dijo cayendo de rodillas al piso.


End file.
